To Be an Utauloid
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: How far will you go for your dream? Or will you let yourself fall? These three girls chosed this road regardless of the out come, as long as they get to sing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids or utaloids**

* * *

><p>*sniff sniff<p>

In an abandon factory almost about to be midnight…

"AAAaaa,*hiccup,sniff,Ehhh!"

A small child cries alone…

*Huccup, hiccup

In the middle of the factory surround by tall grass the small cild cries.

*Sniff sniff

"What's wrong?" asked a small blue haired boy.

*Sniff "I'm not a joke…"*hiccup, said the small red haired girl.

"What do you mean?",asked the small boy.

*Hiccup "The mean producers said,"sniff,"that they would make me into a star,"hiccup,"But they laughed and said they were joking and that I was just an APRIL FOOLS JO..ke…",the little girl cried once again but this time more violently.

The blue haired boy approached the small girl and patted her head.

"Don't worry because I'll make you into a star",said the small boy giving her a grin.

The small girl looked up at him and she could feel more tears coming. She stood up and embraced him. The small boy just comforts her.

"It's ok", he said.

"Thank you!", she said in between breathes.

* * *

><p>"So Defoko where's my money?", asked the older man.<p>

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get any!", the small Defoko said.

"Don't give me that BULLSHIT!", He yelled,"Where is it?"

"I promise im telling the truth!", she pleaded.

"Tsk! Boys show her what happens when you bring nothing", he said as he walked away.

"HEHE ya boss", the two hinch men said.

Defoko flinched in fear and tried to escape. But one of the men grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. While the other pulled out a knife.

"Oops!", the man said dropping the knife.

Defoko immediately felt a sharp pain on her side. When she placed her hand on the wound and saw blood.

"Oh did I do that?", smirked one of the men.

"HEY! Leave her alone", yelled someone.

"Man! Hurry just leave the girl!", yelled the other man.

They were both gone when the person came.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

Defoko got tears in her eyes just by hearing those words.

"Hold still", he said.

Defoko sat up and did what she was told.

As he took of his jacket she noticed that he was still a kid but probable older by a few years. He wrapped his jacket around her wound and carried her on his back.

"Who are you?", she managed to say.

"Kaito", he said,"You?"

"Defoko", she said.

"So how did you get mixed up with those people?", he asked.

"While… I always wanted to be a singer and those guys told me they could make me a star if I payed them", she said feeling stupid.

"Don't worry I understand the feeling of wanting to be a singer", he said.

"Really?",she said surprised.

"Ya but don't worry because once your better I will make you into a star", he said.

Defoko eyes got watery and she whispered thank you before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Momo you have such a great sing voice", they lied.<p>

"Really?", she trusted.

"Ya you should enter that sing contest!", they encouraged.

"I should", she said with innocents.

….

Momo could see her friends in the audiences waiting for her performance. She was up next after the break. She took in a few deep breathes and made her way to the stage. Once it was her turn she began to sing. After she was finished she could her laughter coming from the audiences. She turned her head only to see her so called friends laughing their butts off. Then she turned to face the judges and saw their disappointed faces. She felt her face turn red and quickly ran off stage with tears in her eyes.

"How could my friends lie to me?", she asked as she sat on the bench brushing her tears away.

"Because they aren't really your friends", someone said.

Momo looked up only to see a guy with blue hair offering her a water bottle. She took it and said, "Who are you?"

"Kaito you?", he asked.

For some strange reason that name sounded familiar, "Momo"

"I saw your performance", he started "I personally think you have a good sing voice."

"Liar", she said looking at the water bottle.

"No really in fact I want to make you a big shot!", he said.

"Ya right as far as I know you could be some pervert", she said.

"No really I'm not lying", he said.

"Prove it", she looked at him straight in the eyes.

He grinned, "I thought you would never ask".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or utauloids or their music or any movie mention**

**Please enjoy this because I enjoy writing this!**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?", Kaito asked.<p>

"Ya", they said.

"Ok", he said and got into the drivers seat.

Defoko sat next to him and Teto and Momo sat in the back seats of their little mini van.

"I can't believe we are going to be stars!", said Momo.

"Ya!", said Teto, "I wonder how our mansion will look like? And the neighbors!"

"Kaito can you explain what the contest is about?", asked Defoko.

"Hmm will its about this little mini bands that compete to be a big band", he giggled.

"Seriously though", Defoko said.

By now Teto and Momo were now paying attention. Kaito stopped at a red light and started to explain.

"Will I entered you guys in a contest so you guys can be know and maybe we can get regonized", he said.

"No worries as long as Kaito is our manager ", said Momo stretching her arms.

Kaito giggled and continued to drive.

"But don't let your guard down during the contest because I know a band called Vocaloids are going to join it and so far they have won ten times in a roll", Kaito made a turn.

"No worries because Kaito is also our singing teacher", said Teto looking out the window.

Kaito gave them a warm smile which caused all of them to get a small blush.

"Where here!", Kaito said stopping the van in front of this huge house.

Teto got out of the van and started to stare at the house, "Wow!"

"I can't believe we are going to live here!",Momo stared.

Kaito started to get their luggage out of the trunk.

"Why don't you go inside?", Kaito said.

"Race you there Momo!", ran Teto.

"No fair!",ran Momo.

"Hmm aren't you going Defoko?", Kaito asked.

"Ya but…", she said.

"Don't worry I can carry these bags you should go and explore the house", he said giving her a smile.

"Ok", and she ran off following the two girls.

Kaito laughed a little and started to carry the bags when he heard a scream from behind,"KAITO!"

"Look Defoko!",said Teto pointing at a long stair case.

"Lets go up", Momo lead the way.

They where in shock when the staircase lead to more rooms.

"Four rooms", counted Defoko.

"Let check them out!", Teto said.

Momo opened the first door… After opening all four rooms it was decide that those were bedrooms and who got what room. I hope.

"I get the room with the balcony!",called Momo.

"Eh! No I want that room", said Teto.

"Can I have the room with the small balcony?", asked Defoko.

"Sure", they both said and Defoko was off.

"Rock paper scissors", said Teto.

"Ok", Momo prepared her hand.

"Ok one two THREE!", they both yelled.

"I…can't believe this!", said Momo.

"Will believe it!", smirked Teto.

"But im so go-",started Momo.

"NO YOUR NOT!", said Teto.

"HEY guys look", pointed Defoko out a window.

"Hmm", they approached only to race to the van.

"KAITO!", someone said and tackling Kaito to the floor making him drop the bags.

"I missed you so much I'm so happy you came back I bet everyone will be happy to know your back", the person said.

"Huh?", he asked as he got up getting a clear picture of who just tackled him.

"Rin?", he said.

"Yup!", she said while giving him a huge hug.

"OMG! I have to tell the others your back!", she said while running off.

"Wait-", but she was gone.

In no time did she come back with a group of people following her.

"See… I told you so!", she was trying to catch her breathe.

"KAITO!", leaped Miku and embraced him.

"Hey Miku long time no see", he said grinning.

"Kaito?", said Luka.

"Hey", he said.

"KAITO!", yelled Len hugging him from behind.

"Hey Len", he said.

"Where is everyone else", kaito asked.

"Will we were at the park until I forgot something and came back and that's when I saw you and when I went to get the others they just disappeared", Rin finished.

"Will it was nice to met you guys but-", before he could finish Momo,Teto, and Defoko came running in front of Kaito.

"Go away gangsters!"yelled Momo who was holding a stick.

Kaito put his hand on her shoulder and explained who the "gangsters" were.

"Oh", all three said.

"So were do you live Kaito?", asked Miku.

"Right there", he pointed at the house.

"So Kaito isn't coming back", said Rin sadly.

"Hey but we live right across you", she quickly changed emotions.

"We should have a party so everyone can see that you've returned", said Miku.

"Ya", said Len.

"By the way Kaito who are those three?", pointed Luka.

"Oh these are my new family Defoko, Teto, and Momo", he said pointing at them.

"Hello", they said nervously.

Everyone stared at them and waved or smile hi.

"I hope you guys can come over too", said Rin.

"Ya it would be a blast", said Miku clapping her hands.

They smiled.

"So the parties at twelve so don't be late", said Rin.

"Ya", Kaito said.

"You too", rin pointed at them.

"Ya", they said.

Then they left to get ready.

"Will now that you're here why don't you guys help bring your bags in", said Kaito.

"Oh my god im blind!", said Teto.

"OH my god come on lets get help", said Momo and they both ran inside.

"Hey", yelled Kaito but they were gone.

"I'll help Kaito", said Defoko.

"Why thank you as your reward you get…", Kaito started to take off his necklace, "My necklace!", he started to help her put it on.

"Thanks Kaito",she blushed.

Once it was time for the party they had somehow by the help of magic, had put the house in order.

Once they arrived Kaito was quickly taken away by other people and the three were left alone. Until they made friends with the other people and they had met Gumi, Gakupo, Lily, Miki, Neru, and the others that they had met earlier like Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka. They were all fitting in until Meiko found them.

"Why hello there", she said.

"Hello", they said.

"HAHAHA I like you", she said and everyone was enjoying themselves once again.

That was until the party ended.

"Will bye", said Kaito leaving.

"Bye", said everyone.

"Hold on you three can I speak with you guys", Meiko said.

"Sure", said Momo.

"Kaito told us everything and I want to bet with you guys", she said.

"You see we are the band name Vocaloids", she said.

All three froze in place unable to move.

"And I know that your entering that contest and I want to bit with you guys", she said.

"What type of bit?", Teto asked.

"The winner gets Kaito!", she said.

"What do you mean?", asked Momo.

"Who ever wins the contest gets to keep Kaito", she said, "Come on you didn't expect us to just give him up once he's back did you?"

"I will not bit", Defoko said leaving them.

"Tsk I got no choice", said Meiko and…

When the three woke up they were inside their home in the living room.

"What happened?", asked Momo.

"Hey look a tape", pointed Teto.

Defoko played the tape and all three stared at the screen to see Meiko in a fine dress show up.

"Why hello there if your watching these its because I drugged you and you can't remember a thing but don't worry", she pulled out a contract, "It was fun making that contract with you guys let the game begin", and she laughed.

"Im scared…", said Teto.

"I feel like I heard that last line before", said Defoko," Oh ya when I was in that SAW game"

Momo and Teto stared at her.

"It was a hobby!", Defoko blushed.

"Hey guys want some breakfast?", asked Kaito and they all froze knowing the deadly contract they were forced to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids**

* * *

><p>Everyone staid silent during breakfast no one wanted to talk about what had just happen or they just couldn't believe it.<p>

"So how are you guys doing, are you enjoy this?," Kaito broke the silence.

"Oh umm were fine….,"Said Teto.

Suddenly everything got quiet and they could feel the stiffness in the air.

"Oh umm so you guys want to start practice after breakfast is over?," Kaito said but no one paid any attention to him.

"Hmm why don't we go and see how Miku and everyone is doing?," asked Defoko.

"That's a great idea, why don't I call them to tell them were coming over?," Kaito walked out of the room.

Once he left all three girls released a sigh.

"Defoko what were you thinking?," asked Momo.

"Umm I was thinking we should study how skilled they are," she said.

"Ya, that's a good idea!," said Teto finishing her bread.

"Guys there's good news and bad news," Kaito walked back in and sat down.

"Like what?," asked Momo.

"Will the good news is that we can come over but the bad news is that they are practicing and I doubt you guys want to wait for them-," sudden he was cut off.

"We'll wait!," all three answered causing Kaito to jump.

"Ok then… I guys will come over once we're ready…," and he slowly backed out of the room.

"Come on you guys we have work to do!," announced Teto.

"Ya!," said Momo and Defoko.

* * *

><p>In the recording study at the Vocaloid's house, all three girls we're focusing at the sing talent the others were making.<p>

"Hey Kaito what's up with them?," Len pointed at them.

"Haha who knows…," he answered.

"They look like they might kill someone…," said Len.

"I wouldn't stare for too long," Kaito warned.

"Oh! But I came to get you!," said Len pulling on Kaito's arm.

"Hmm for what?," he asked.

"You'll see!," and he managed to push Kaito into a recording room.

Suddenly all three girls started to hear a magnificent sound.

"Did you here that?," asked Momo.

"Ya," said Teto.

"Lets follow that voice," said Momo.

They arrive to find a blonde boy sing.

"Is that Len?," asked Momo.

"Ya," Teto answered.

Suddenly they heard a deeper voice singing.

Defoko gasped and the other two looked at who she was looking at.

"K-Kaito!," Momo gasped, " I didn't expect Kaito to have such a voice!"

"What did you expect, I mean he was a former vocaloid," Miku said.

Suddenly all three girls jumped.

"Miku don't scares like that," said Teto.

"I'm sorry but doesn't Kaito have a gentle voice," Miku said.

All three girls, while four, started to stare at Kaito singing.

"LEN!," they heard which straddle them.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!," they saw Rin approaching them.

"What's wrong Rin?," asked Miku.

"Where's Len?," she asked.

"Right over there-," they turned to just find Kaito by himself.

Rin got on the speaker, "LEN I'LL KILL YOU," and she was off.

"What was that about?," asked Teto.

"Who knows," said Miku.

"Umm I'm going to get some water," said Momo.

"Ok," they said.

"I'll come with," said Kaito.

"Nope I don't need your help," and Momo ran off.

* * *

><p>In the middle of somewhere Momo took a seat on the floor.<p>

"God I should had expected his help," and she sighed.

On known to her, a purple samurai was walking about.

"Why! Fair maidens shouldn't be on the floor!," he afford his hand.

Momo looked at the hand and pushed it away, "No thanks," and she got up.

"Are you unoccupied?," he said.

Momo stared at him, "Talk like a normal person."

Gakupo sighed, " Are you busy?"

"Why do you care?," she said.

He suddenly grabbed onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Momo ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my head and you know why?"

"Hey let go of me!," she commanded.

"Its simple I love you," he said which caused Momo to freeze.

"So I ask you this will you go out with me?," he asked her.

Momo froze, she had never gotten a confess before but deep down she felt sadness as if she wished to hear it from someone else.

"Umm No," she said.

Gakupo surprised repeated, "No?"

Momo broke free and ran ahead and looked back, "NO."

Once she was gone Gakupo smirked, "You'll one day be mine my butterfly."

* * *

><p>"Oh great I'm more lost then I was before!," Momo said.<p>

But she couldn't stop think of the confession she had just received.

"Oh! Momo!", she heard someone call.

She turned to find Kaito running towards her.

"I knew you would get lost so I came looking for you," he said.

Momo then looked at Kaito and blushed a little.

"Hey Kaito lets go home," she said.

"Hmm why?," he asked.

Momo grabbed his scarf, "Because I feel like it, and if you ever want to see your scarf again."

"Hey Momo!," but she was off.

Kaito smiled and started to chase after her. Momo just laughed at the attempts he tried to get his scarf but deep down she was happy enough to even forget about Gakupo's confession.


End file.
